


fraternizing  with the enemy

by sassymajesty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassymajesty/pseuds/sassymajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get off my daughter!”<br/>Clarke’s blood turned into ice – she knew that voice, she knew that tone, and she could bet there was a gun pointed to them. Lexa seemed unfazed as she pulled the shirt back in place, hiding a bite mark, but Clarke could see she was apprehensive when their eyes met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "Lexa and Clarke are just about to have some fun, then Clarke's mum walks in, and assumes Lexa is attacking Clarke... But really... Then they have an awkward time explaining it to her", on Tumblr by the1hndred

It shouldn’t have surprised Clarke as much as it did when Lexa picked her up with ease. She was more than aware the Commander had been wilding a sword since she was a child and those things weren’t as heavy as they looked like, but they were still heavy.

A _whoop_ sound escaped her throat as she reached for dark tresses and shoulders, trying to find balance as Lexa squeezed her thighs, walking them both to the bed. Locking her feet together to keep herself upright, Clarke broke the kiss to brush a strand of hair from her Lexa’s face – after the braids were undone, dark brown hair was untamed and _free_ to do as it pleased, much like the Lexa herself.

The almighty heartless Commander was a kind lover, worshipping her body and praising all her reactions.

She would never get used to the look on Lexa’s face as she lowered her down to the bed – how unbelieving she seemed, that Clarke was in her bed, her blonde hair like a halo, her fingers knotted in her hair, pulling her close to another kiss. Clarke could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, her stomach dropping, her legs turning into jelly.

Lexa broke the kiss, adjusting their positions – Clarke scooted up towards the pillows as Lexa took her coat off, throwing it carelessly on the ground, straddling the blonde’s hips and hooking her feet under her thighs as their lips met once again.

Coming to Polis had been a good decision, Clarke thought as Lexa linked their hands and slid them until they were above blonde hair on the bed. Although Lexa _had_ , in fact, changed the way she saw the grounders way before coming to the capitol, Clarke had now abandoned all trace of prejudice against them. Their sheets were incredible – the silk-like material felt really nice against her naked skin, hugging her almost as softly as Lexa did – and it had been amazing to be reminded what a proper mattress felt like.

Breaking the kiss softly, Lexa peppered kisses down Clarke’s cheek and collarbone, nibbling on the exposed skin, lowering her undershirt with her free hand, and Clarke couldn’t help the soft groan that left her as she threw her head back.

“Get off my daughter!”

Clarke’s blood turned into ice – she knew that voice, she knew that _tone_ , and she could bet there was a gun pointed to them. Lexa seemed unfazed as she pulled the shirt back in place, hiding a bite mark, but Clarke could see she was apprehensive when their eyes met.

“ _Mom_?” Clarke hissed, tearing her gaze away from dark green eyes to the pale figure standing halfway across the room.

Although Lexa’s bedroom in Polis didn’t double as a meeting room, Clarke found that the Commander’s doors were always open to those who wished to find her. And, _clearly_ , her guards hadn’t taken the tiny Sky Person when she said they were to keep people from entering the room like that.

“We should’ve known better than to trust _grounders_ ,” the word sounded like a curse as Abby muttered it under her breath. Clarke saw Lexa smirk slightly before letting go of the blonde’s hands and sitting up straight, still sitting on her hips as she looked over her shoulder to the Chancellor, “I said, _get off my daughter._ ”

Clarke almost groaned in frustration. This was obviously a scene Abby was not meant to be in, and given their current position – and Lexa’s deadly stare at the woman standing in the room, pointing a gun at them –, they weren’t earning any points.

Nudging Lexa out of her lap, Clarke heard the not-at-all-contained sigh that left Lexa’s lips as they both stood up – the Commander more gracefully than her, who all but tripped her way out of bed.

“Abby,” Lexa said in a controlled voice that sent shivers down her spine, “Put down the gun.” Clarke couldn’t help but notice how threatening Lexa _looked_ – which was a great feat, given the Commander was barefoot, wearing a loose tank top and thick hair framing in face in a way that made her look so much younger.

Noticing how her mother’s grip tightened around the barrel, Clarke took a step forward, all but putting herself in front of Lexa.

“Mom, loose the gun.” Clarke put one hand out, trying to lower her mother’s hands and reached for Lexa with another, making sure she still there, “No one is doing any harm here.”

“Are you _defending_ her?” Abby was all but frantic, the lowered gun hanging loose on her shaking hands, “She was pinning you down, Clarke! You couldn’t move, you couldn’t protect yourself and who knows what she were planning on doing! How can you be on her side on this?”

Clarke felt her stomach turn – she _really_ believed Lexa was trying to hurt her.

“Mom-“

“You’re mistaken-“

Abby waved her hand in frustration and Lexa’s words were cut short, “I know what I saw!” Clarke felt her stomach drop as she took a step back, no longer positioning herself in front of Lexa but rather beside her, “You say you trust Lexa, but Clarke, what would’ve happened if I hadn’t come in here?” her voice got higher and slightly shaky, “She made you believe in an alliance that wasn’t _real_ , she led you to hurt your own people. She betrayed you – can you really tell me this _savage_ wouldn’t have the guts to kill you with her bare hands if I hadn’t been looking for you?”

Clarke wished she could dig a hole and hide in it. Having your mother walking in on you making out with someone was uncomfortable enough – having to _explain_ to her what you were doing was a whole new level. “Mom, that is not what you walked into”

“Then how do you explain that?” she was _livid,_ rage painting her eyes red – she clearly couldn’t believe her daughter was defending her attacker.

Using a flat tone of voice, although Clarke could almost detect the amusement, Lexa put the situation in simple words. “We were about to have sex.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write Abby's reaction without cringing myself into a fist sized ball of awkwardness. So I'm giving you the next best thing I could think of.

The quiet, peaceful evening seemed like the calm before the storm.

The Ice Nation had left a threat hanging over their heads, but they chose to not care for it – not tonight, not until they had more than a flimsy menace.

Gathered around the dinner table hours after the meal was over, the Sky People and the Wood Clan talked animatedly as the wine flowed freely. Lexa wasn’t anything if not a proper hostess to the Skaikru, listening attentively and making remarks after a rather drunk Monty told them about the first time he tended to the farms.

In her determination not to make Abby uncomfortable, Lexa had sat as far away from Clarke as possible, without making it look like she was avoiding the blonde. Finishing off her wine and deciding against refilling her glass, Lexa shot a dark look at Clarke, staring for longer than she should as the alcohol made her cheeks blush – the wine was the reason she was flushed, not the hungry way Clarke held her gaze or her tongue slipping out to wet her lips as she turned her head down.

It wasn’t late – in peaceful times, dinner parties like this could go well into the night – but Lexa considered it to be a good time to leave without being rude to her guests. As she rose, the entire table went silent.

“Please, continue to drink and dine,” she made a gesture with her hand before resting it on the sword at her hip, “I ask you to excuse me for the evening.”

The few grounders in the room shouted some words in Trigedasleng, dismissing the Commander from her duties until dawn. Lexa shifted her shawl, nodding to the Sky People as a form of goodbye before walking out of the dining hall and into the warm summer night.

Clarke watched as the Commander left the room, following each step with a yearning look on her face. After a sigh, she felt an elbow knocking on her ribs – and could barely muster a displeased face to put on as she glared at Raven.

“I dare you to be more obvious,” Raven joked, chuckling lightly as Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to fill her cup with wine once more, “Though for that you’d have to actually make out with her in front of the whole city.”

Taking a healthy gulp from her wine, Clarke held back a bitter comment, “Like you are very discreet in your code words with Bellamy.”

“I may not be discreet, but I am creative,” the mechanic fired right back. Looking around the table, she found Abby engaged in a deep conversation with Kane, heads leaning in together – she wouldn’t hear the next comment, “Besides, I’m not the one fucking the commander of god knows how many grounders.”

Clarke made a noise for Raven to shush and grimaced – the thought of more people knowing about her and Lexa made her stomach turn. She had no problems with her close friends knowing, or even her mother knowing – although, given the lack of comments following the walking in incident, she suspected her mom had just brushed it off as a onetime thing – but they would have problems if word got out among the grounders.

They did respect Clarke – she was practically a legend after what happened in Mount Weather – but they couldn’t be fond of the idea of her having their Commander writhing and begging under her.

She sighed.

It was Raven’s turn to finish off her wind, and Clarke could tell she was clearly intoxicated when the mechanic leaned in to whisper on her ear, “I’ll be getting laid while you try to come up with an excuse to see your girlfriend,” before she got up, resting her hip on the table for a moment to find her balance, and walked out by the same door Lexa had.

But before disappearing completely from view, Raven turned back and winked theatrically at Clarke who could only sigh deeper.

Taking large gulps from her filled-to-the-brim glass of wine, Clarke cursed Raven and five generations back – she was trying to think about an excuse to see Lexa. When the fine buzz of wine drank too fast hit her, Clarke threw caution to the wind and blurted out, “Do you think they have those radioactive butterflies Octavia told us about here?” most of her audience was leaning a little too heavily on the drunk side, and she figured she could get away with it, “I’m gonna look for them.”

As she slipped through the doors and into the summer night, Clarke was pretty confident no one had even noticed her leaving, if the animated conversation behind her was anything to go by. She walked purposefully through Polis, nodding hello to the warriors who had gathered around a bonfire to chat – she spotted Octavia among them – and waving her way around kids who were playing with a hoop.

Polis itself was huge – Clarke had learned so much when Lexa excitedly dragged her across the city, on foot, showing all her favorite spots – but the Heda’s village was fairly small. It was home for around five hundred people, including children and elderly taken under the Commander’s protection given their inability to provide for themselves.

It was a five minute walk from the dining hall to the Commander’s quarters, but Clarke knew better than to search for Lexa in there. She made a beeline to the woods that doubled as backyard to Lexa’s chambers and wasn’t surprised, if at all a bit pleased, to find Lexa leaning against a tree, arms crossed and scowl firmly carved in her features, no more than a hundred feet into the heavier part of the woods.

“What took you so long?” Lexa said in amused tone, hiding a smirk to pose as offended to be kept waiting, her posturing suggesting so, “I’m no peasant, I am not to be kept waiting.”

At the sound of Clarke laughing wholeheartedly, Lexa took a step forward, letting a genuine smile creep on her lips as her gaze dropped to take the sight in front of her. The moon was full and its light shone on Clarke’s fair skin through the trees canopy above them, making her hair glow and her laugh seem otherworldly.

They met halfway, both too eager to touch each other to even try to pretend otherwise – and the ridiculously wide smiles glued on their faces wouldn’t convince anyone from the contrary anyway. Clarke reached for her first, cupping her cheeks as she kissed Lexa for the first time in days. Their kiss was chaste and nothing short of messy, both of them still having trouble getting their grin out of the way.

Complying as Clarke backed her against a tree hidden from view – not the anyone would have any excuse to come near the Commander’s quarters at such hour –, Lexa reached for her neck, thumb resting on her jugular, feeling the blood pumping hard within her veins. She was in charge of thousands of men, but nothing made her feel more powerful than having Clarke’s pulse quickening, her breath becoming shallower as the kiss got deeper.

Whatever they were laughing a moment ago seemed pale in light of the heat crawling up their torso as they nibbled and licked the wounded flesh and deepened the kiss, trying to all but inhale each other. Although there was already no space between them, Clarke pressed harder against her body, sneaking a thigh between her legs, dragging her hand down to grab at her behind.

Lexa was hungry. Her hands fisted golden tresses, pulling on them as she had her lips bitten, her tongue sucked, her breath stolen. Clarke responded in kind, moaning softly with each harder pull, all but trying to fuse their bodies together.

Clarke reached for her thigh and willed her to wrap her leg around her waist, and Lexa was all too ready to comply – but she stopped, both feet planted on the ground. She grabbed Clarke’s waist, turning them around and pressing the blonde hard against the tree, before going still. Clarke wished her eyes to focus on Lexa’s features – her gaze was hanging on the air behind her shoulder, her jaw tightened, her head tilted as she tried to listen into the night.

“Don’t move,” Lexa whispered urgently, and took a swing back, faster than Clarke’s eyes could adjust to the darkness and the sudden movements.

When Clarke finally snapped out of her haze and focused on what was happening in front of her, she realized they had been followed. Thanks to Lexa’s instincts, the Commander had a tight grip on whoever had interrupted them, her knife digging in the skin of their throat.

Lexa tumbled forwards as the person tried to rebel, and, as the moon light shone on both of them, Clarke recognized the one whose life was hanging on the balance.

“Mom?” Clarke squinted, refusing to believe her eyes. As Abby whispered her daughter’s name, Lexa loosened her grip, dropping the knife from her throat and stepping back towards an angered Clarke, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Lexa positioned herself beside Clarke – if not a little in front of her, ready to block any outbursts she might have. Pinning her sword to the ground, the tip digging in the dirt, Lexa watched the two women exchange embarrassed looks and tried not to be too amused by this situation.

“I thought you were with Raven,” Abby said once she regained her balance, Lexa’s attack taking its toll on her confidence. Clarke let out a faint disgusted grunt and mimicked retching sounds, without caring about how childish that might sound, “And I raised you better than that”, Abby carried on, ”I would not have you sleeping around with your friends.”

Clarke let a curse fall from her lips, and Lexa couldn’t help her smirk as the recognized it as one of the Trigedasleng curses the Commander often murmured during sex, “I’m not sleeping around, I’m with Lexa. You walked in on us, how could yo- even- Raven??”

“I thought you’d make sure this-“ Abby waved towards them, “-didn’t happen again. She is the grounders’ Commander, you should know better, Clarke. I doubt they would like seeing you two-“

Lexa cut her mid-sentence, “and as the Commander, I believe I have a say on who I bring to my own bedchambers.”

“Or woods,” Clarke snickered, and Lexa almost reproached her for such comment, seeing Abby’s face only grew more flushed.

“I’ll- I’ll leave you to-“ Abby stuttered, swallowing hard as Clarke reached around Lexa’s waist, laughing softly against her shoulder. The doctor walked away, muttering to herself something about why this kept happening to her – it was, indeed, a question that troubled all three of them.

Lexa turned to Clarke, lazily stroking her windpipe with her thumb, “Maybe we should tell everyone.”

“You think so?” the blonde purred, rejoicing in the feeling Lexa’s caresses brought to surface, “Won’t they all hate me?”

“They won’t.” Lexa affirmed in a sure voice, their foreheads touching. The Commander let out a laugh before saying, “And anything is better than your mother cockblocking us.”

Clarke drew back to stare at her, eyes blown wide in surprise that Lexa, the Grounder Commander, her Earth Heda, was uttering such word, “Where did you-“

“Octavia,” Lexa answered sheepishly, embarrassed to let Clarke know she talked about such things with one of her warriors, but shrugged it off and grabbed a hold of Clarke’s hand, “Come, there’s a river a half an hour walk from here.”

Clarke all but skipped to the direction Lexa was pulling her, her mind filled with images of a naked, wet Lexa cursing in grounder language as she came – and the best of all, without her mother anywhere near them.


End file.
